


Party Perfection

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [76]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Roderick gets the perfect moments he wishes for at the Rachel's party
Series: Glee Drabbles [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693





	Party Perfection

** Roderick and Jane **

Roderick kicked off the evening singing with Mercedes. The girls even got up there and danced with him. When Kurt and Blaine sang their duet, Jane started going through the box of props that Spencer had found and pulled out the King’s Crown and reached up to place it on Roderick’s head. She found a royal cape for her to wear as well. They just had fun dancing around to the more upbeat songs they were all singing.

When Rachel and Sam came down and sang ‘Time after time’, Roderick was sitting on the couch, humming along. Jane came over and gently sat herself in his lap. He wrapped an arm around her back to keep her steady. She snuggled into him, her head against his neck. Roderick turned and gently kissed her forehead. Jane looked up at him before leaning in and connecting her lips.


End file.
